The Warmth of Elegance, Chapter: 1
by BowtieUnicorn
Summary: Russia and China are so cute! However, China comes in on business and has to stay at Russia's place. Will anything spark? :D


_**Ello!(: I hope you enjoy my first story and chapter ever!**_ Please feel free to review; I appreciate each and every one of them so, so much. ~ I don't own Hetalia in anyway C: I love Russia so much! Again, **PLEASE** feel free to review. I have a unique writing style to where I change point of views sometimes, so I hope you don't get confused! (I tried to make it clear where I changed views, lol) ^3^/ ~

This story features Russia (Ivan), and China (Yao)! My stories are fluff, and maybe nothing beyond that o; We'll see! :D Thank you so much for reading! xoxo

_**~ Bowtie Unicorn**_

* * *

_**The Warmth of Elegance, Chapter: 1**_

_~The sun lay on the mountains, bathing in the beauty of its own warmth, on the cold December evening~_

My name is Ivan. Ivan Braginski. I live atop one of the highest mountains here in Russia, and every day I'm about freezing my ass off. _Kolkolkolkol_. I wish I could strangle the cold with my scarf, but that would be unpleasant; for the cold. (:

My good friend is making a visit to my beautiful country tomorrow evening for business. I haven't seen their face for a long time, not since we were little hooligan children, and even so, I barely even remember talking to them face to face.

* * *

_~Evening brakes as Ivan prepares the arrival of his guest~_

"China~ I'm much honored to be in your presence once again", Ivan said with a slight grin.

"_Please, call me Yao. How are you feeling Ivan? You look…quite pale, aru."_

"P-pale? Maybe because it's freezing outside, da. Please, please sit down and have a seat while I go start us up a fire."

"_Would you mind making us some delicious tea, aru?" _

_That bastard. I'm Russian! I only drink vodka! How am I supposed to make tea?–_

"I'll gladly make us some tea."

_Oh bloody hell! I messed everything up! He probably thinks I'm crazy! First off, I don't know how to make tea, and second he was so kind and I was so stiff! Dammit!_

* * *

Maybe if I boil some water and throw some vodka in it, it may taste good! Okay, time to go start a fire. ~

_Yao… His chocolate brown eyes, and his delicate polite figure….he's actually very much to my liking, da._

_OH FUCK. WHAT? Me.. me and Yao? It couldn't…..It wouldn't! _

"_This tea… is very unique I may say."_

" Yes, it's my special recipe using vod-, I mean using special herb tea leaves."

"_Ivan.. I have a problem. I couldn't find a place to stay in the town close by, and I was wondering if maybe you had an extra room, aru."_

"You're in luck my friend! I have an extra room right across from my own."

~ _Both men retreat to each other's rooms to get situated ~_

_ ( _Yao's POV )_

_I can see the pain in his eyes. The hurt, the sorrow, and the longing not to be alone. He tries to cover it up, but I can see straight through him, and I want to be near and close to him, for as long as I can._

Wow… this room is so elegant! I didn't know Ivan was so sophisticated.

He.. he's quite the man isn't he, aru?

_~ Yao removes his shirt to lie down~_

" _Hey Yao, would you like some more te-" _

Why is Ivan turning as red as my country's flag?

_OH SHIT. Be calm._

"Hello there Ivan. What were you saying?"

"_W-would you like some more tea, da?"_

"Oh, thank you, but I'm content." ~Yao gets closer to Ivan~

_-blushing, Yao takes Ivan's hands-_

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, aru."

_( Ivan's POV)

"Stay as long as you like. "

_The two men held hands for a while, staring into each other's eyes. Was there something there? Ivan's blushing faded, and became a cold look._

"Have a good night."

_I…I think I feel something for China, da? No. Maybe I just get attached too easily. Yes, that's it._

I need to go drink some Vodka…

* * *

~_Ivan wakes up to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen~_

"Yao, you made breakfast, da?"

_Damn, a man that can cook, da!_

"_I made some rice for the both of us. I also made some tea the way I do at home, I hope that it doesn't bother you that I used your kitchen.."_

"Not at all!(: "

"Would you like a pipe, da?"

"_A pipe? I suppose so, but for what?"_

"Your rice, da!"

_The two men converse about water pipes and rice until they laughed to the point to where they cried._

" Yao, I never knew you could let out so loose!"

"_Me either, aru!"_

* * *

Yao isn't the man I thought he was. He's even better. He's so proud of his country, and so proud of what he's become, but in some aspects, he's just like me…

When Yao got back to his room, there was a flower on his bed. The flower had a little note attached to it. "**I never knew we could have this much fun together. I'm glad you came..da"**

_Russia stood by the crack of the door, almost falling over when Yao came out to hug him._

"_I'm glad I came too, aru", Yao whispered in his ear while holding him tight. _


End file.
